1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device which can rapidly preheat a vacuum tube in an initial operation of the electronic device for rapid use of a vacuum tube audio amplifier, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy listening to music using a vacuum tube audio amplifier. However, there are several problems with using an electronic device including the vacuum tube audio amplifier.
Currently, in order to normally use a vacuum tube audio amplifier, it is necessary to preheat a vacuum tube, which takes time. If the vacuum tube is not preheated, a user cannot obtain desired sound quality. In order to normally operate the vacuum tube audio amplifier, it is necessary to apply electric current to a heater to preheat the vacuum tube. That is, the vacuum tube should reach a normal operation temperature by preheating.
In the related art, a vacuum tube audio amplifier includes a heater which preheats a vacuum tube without using an additional circuit, which takes relatively long time for a general user.